Hurt
by Totchou
Summary: Luna Sea Les sentiments d'Inoran quand il va retrouver les membres du groupe avant le mythique concert du Tokyo Dome le 24 Décembre 2007


**Titre: **Hurt

**Auteur: **Totchi

**Sources:** Luna Sea

**Genre: **One shot, yaoi

**Couple: **InoranxSugizo

**Disclaimers: **Ils ne m'appartiennent pas TT

**Tokyo Dome 24 Décembre 2007**

Inoran se retrouva devant l'immense salle du Tokyo Dome. Il n'avait aucune envie de retrouver ses anciens compagnons de scène et se demandait bien pourquoi il avait accepté de les rejoindre pour un dernier concert…

En acceptant, il avait renoué avec son passé, cela signifiait donc qu'il allait tous les revoir, qu'il allait le revoir lui… Le guitariste soupira et entra finalement dans la salle, espérant qu'il ne se ferait pas trop houspillé par les autres membres pour son retard.

_-Après tout, je ne déçois aucun leader, on n'en a pas_… Pensa Inoran tandis qu'il pénétrait dans la loge où les quatre autres membres étaient déjà là, il n'avait même pas fait attention et était surpris d'y être arrivé si vite…

Ils étaient là… tous les 4, pourtant une seule présence l'attirait, sa présence à lui…

-Bonjour Inoran ! S'exclama Ryuichi en lui serrant la main énergiquement. Je suis content de te revoir. Fit le chanteur avec un sourire sincère.

-On ne pensait pas que tu serais le dernier arrivé. Se moqua gentiment J, une cigarette à la bouche, ses longs cheveux noirs lui tombant devant les yeux. D'habitude c'est Sugizo qui arrive toujours deux heures de retard.

-Les gens changent tu sais J. Dit Ryuichi.

-Je suis moi aussi content de vous revoir. Sourit franchement Inoran. Et Shinya ?

-Aux toilettes je crois. Fit J.

Les yeux d'Inoran se tournèrent soudain vers lui… Il était debout accoudé au mur, les bras croisés, regardant les lumières de Tokyo à travers la fenêtre. Il ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui et se contenta d'un simple.

-Yo…

Cette voix au ton légèrement vulgaire, Inoran l'avait admirée, chérie, adorée, voire vénérée. De cette bouche était sortie les sons les plus doux mais les pires horreurs également.

-_Je te déteste…_

Ces trois mots furent les derniers qu'il entendit de la part de Sugizo.

-Et ben ça promet… Murmura le guitariste.

_**88888888888888**_

Deux heures plus tard environ, Inoran se coiffait dans la loge, sa guitare à côté de lui tandis que Sugizo pianotait tranquillement sur son ordinateur portable. La présence de son ancien amant le rendait plus anxieux qu'autre chose et il espérait que les autres reviendraient bien vite.

-Tu t'es fait coupé les cheveux ? La voix grave de Sugizo s'éleva dans l'atmosphère pesante de la pièce, faisant sursauter le plus jeune des deux guitaristes.

-Oui… J'en avais un peu marre des nattes. Tenta de sourire Inoran.

-Pourtant j'aimais sentir tes longs cheveux soyeux contre moi lors de nos ébats. Dit Sugizo, un air lubrique collé sur le visage.

-Euh… Peut-être, mais essaye d'avoir cette tignasse sur la tête, ça finira par te rendre fou.

-J'ai toujours eu les cheveux longs et ça ne m'a jamais dérangé.

-Peut-être mais moi j'en avais marre !

-D'accord, ne t'énerve pas c'était juste une remarque comme ça. Ca te va bien je trouve.

-Merci… Désolé…

-De ?

-De rien laisse tomber.

Comment Sugizo pouvait-il être aussi naturel après ces années de séparation qui avaient été un véritable calvaire pour Inoran ? Il le regarda à travers le miroir… Il n'avait pas vraiment changé, juste vieilli. Son visage s'était un peu allongé et cet air si masculin que lui donnait sa chevelure mi brune mi noire qu'adorait le guitariste fit naître en lui une sensation étrange. Il l'entendit rire et se demanda pourquoi il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité que Sugizo ne l'avait pas fait.

-C'est un message de Luna. Répondit Sugizo à la question muette d'Inoran.

-Oh… Comment elle va la petite puce ?

-Si on met à part le fait que tu lui as énormément manqué, elle va bien.

-Et … Elle a quel âge maintenant ?

-11 ans…

-Il faudrait peut-être que je lui achète un cadeau, c'est bientôt son anniversaire non ?

-Pourquoi veux tu lui offrir quelque chose après 7 années d'absence ? Tu tiens à avoir bonne conscience ?

-…

Le guitariste se leva après avoir fermé son ordinateur et s'appuya derrière Inoran, le regardant de ses yeux perçants à travers le reflet du miroir. Le plus jeune ne sut comment il réussit à soutenir ce regard de braise.

-Tu sais… Son plus beau cadeau serait que tu reviennes Inoran.

-Que… Comment ?

-Tu m'as très bien compris.

-Sugizo… Tu as changé. Constata le guitariste aux cheveux courts.

-On dirait que ça te dérange ?

-Ca me… déstabilise c'est tout. J'avais pour habitude un amant froid et distant.

-C'est pourtant toi qui ne voulais pas qu'on nous voit ensemble… J'ai toujours été d'accord pour qu'on avoue notre relation.

-Tsss… Tu parles, pour que tu me rejettes publiquement ? Non merci sans façon…

-Qu'est ce que tu crois franchement ? Que je suis sans sentiments ?

-Non, tu en as mais pas pour les bonnes personnes… Et puis ce n'était pas bon pour Luna d'avoir deux papas.

-Je te… attends voir ça veut dire quoi ça ? Tu es jaloux de Luna ?

-…

-Inoran, j'espère que tu te rends compte que tu es jaloux d'une petite fille de 11 ans ? Ma fille en l'occurrence ?

-…

-C'est toi qui te comporte comme un gamin là vraiment.

-…

-Tu sais que j'ai toujours détesté quand tu ne me répondais plus ?

-…

-Tu me fatigues mon ange… Tu sais pertinemment que rien n'est plus important que ma propre fille.

Agacé par le manque de réaction de son ancien petit ami, Sugizo se leva et s'apprêta à se remettre à sa place.

-Parce que tu me fais mal, voilà pourquoi je ne réponds rien !

Sugizo allait rétorquer quand son téléphone sonna.

-Rha saloperie de machin ! Qu'est ce qui m'a prit d'en acheter un ? Je déteste ces trucs là. Ragea-t-il en fouillant dans sa poche de pantalon. Allô ? Ouais ? Ah c'est toi Miya Chan… Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est que tu sais moi et les portables… Oui ? Oui oui tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi… Mais oui je te dis ! Bon si tu veux je te rappelle à la fin du concert ? Ok à plus tard, mais non j'oublie pas ! Miyavi j'ai beau avoir 39 ans je sais comment marche un téléphone portable ! S'énerva-t-il en souriant avant de raccrocher.

-Miya… Chan ?

-Oui le guitariste de mon groupe S.K.I.N. Tu connais miyavi quand même ?

-Oh, oui bien sûr… Tu… Euh… Enfin tu…

-Quoi ? Est-ce que je suis avec lui ? Non mais tu dérailles ? On a presque 20 ans de différence, je sais que j'aime les hommes canons mais il est beaucoup trop jeune pour moi enfin !

-Oh je… Quoi ? Alors tu veux dire que je suis un homme canon ?

-Qu'est ce que tu crois ? J'ai de bons goûts moi ! Dit-il en souriant.

-…

-Tu sais Ino Chan, miyavi est extravagant mais il te ressemble énormément… C'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui que j'ai vécu l'année la moins douloureuse de notre séparation… J'avais l'impression de te retrouver en lui…

-Sugi… Pourquoi me dis tu maintenant ce que j'aurais voulu entendre il y'a 7 ans ?

-Peut-être pour que tu reviennes vers moi, mais je sais que ça ne sert à rien, on a beau avoir changé, on est encore trop contradictoires pour se comprendre…

-…

-Mais je ne désespère pas.

-Quoi ?

-Oui, tu as accepté de venir, ça veut dire que tu as bien voulu me revoir et donc qu'il y'a un espoir, si infime soit-il.

-Comment tu ?

-Parce que tu as passé 7 ans sans me demander de nouvelles, c'était intentionnel je le sais, alors si tu es revenu c'est que tu voulais me revoir.

-…

-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le dises, tes yeux parlent pour toi.

_**8888888888888**_

C'était l'heure… Enfin, il allait retrouver les joies de la grande scène. Malgré le fait qu'il était stressé, il avait une de ces envies d'y retourner. Il remarqua son ex compagnon sourire à une plaisanterie de Ryuichi.

-Sugizo ?

-Hum ?

-Je t'aime quand tu souris…

Sugizo ne lui répondit pas, ne lui sourit pas, mais s'approcher de lui pour l'embrasser tendrement, sous les yeux écarquillés du chanteur et du bassiste.

-Bon concert Ino Chan…

**OWARI**


End file.
